A great variety of wood burning stoves have been developed over the years and these frequently include large insulated water storage tanks which require substantial inputs of energy to raise the temperature of the water. A number of prior art patents embody the large volume storage tank concept such as:
______________________________________ PAT. NO. INVENTOR ISSUED DATE ______________________________________ 4,473,351 Hill September 25, 1984 4,413,571 Hill et al. November 8, 1983 4,401,101 Lunde August 30, 1983 4,389,980 Marcotte et al. June 28, 1983 4,360,152 Schlatter et al. November 23, 1982 4,309,965 Hill January 12, 1982 3,916,991 Trump November 4, 1975. ______________________________________